The Acrobat - Ranger and Jester Equipment Guide
' Level 15 - 60: ' Your very first days as an Acrobat, Fun times!. Anywhos.. I'd reccomend sticking with the NPC Equips, Bows and Armor.. You'll still kill fast, and you will not die!. At level 45, you can opt for a Hyper/Cruiser set.. However, this set becomes obsolete at 75 for Rangers, and 90 for Jesters. If you are going Jester, I'd reccomend getting the Hyper/Cruiser set for sure. If you're going Ranger, It's not that big of a deal! :) At level 60, Try to get a Guardian Bow. This bow is both good for the Jester and the Ranger, and will last until 90/105 for Both classes! Level 75 - 90: Ranger : At level 75, AOE-Rangers will want to get an Okas/Oska Set. This set provides bonsuses to your AOE'ing that you cannot Pass up! Once you find the set, Get it to at-least +3, I'd even recommend to +5 it. You should still be using the Guardian Bow, if you found one. If not, Just use the NPC Equips. You'll do fine :)! Jester: At level 75, All a Jester should worry about is having a Hyper/Cruiser '''set, I know.. a level 45 Set all the way until level 90. However, The '''Hyper/Cruiser set has bonuses that will make your Jester life a Whole Lot Easier! :). You should still be using the Guardian Bow, if you found one. If not, Just use NPC equips. You'll do fine :)! Level 90 - 105: Ranger: If you're a 1vs1 Ranger, You'll want to get the Aren/Asren set. In Demon Flyff, it's set bonuses give +10 DEX, 20% Crit Rate and a whopping +40% To your Additional Critical Damage. This set is a MUST HAVE, You absolutely HAVE to get this set!... If you're a AOE-Ranger: Nows the time to get a New Bow!! The Angel Bow!.. This bow is a MUST HAVE for the AOE-Ranger. It gives you a nice +20% HP and a +20% Hit-Rate. Get the Bow and Plus it to 3 or 5! Jester: At Level 90, a Jester gets his or Her New set! The Restra/Rasra. This set is an Absolute MUST HAVE. It provides the following bonuses, +49 Defense, +40% Additional Damage of Critical Hits, and a +20% Crit rate!. I'd reccomend getting this set to +5 or +8. Whatever you can afford! It will last you a very, Very long time! :) Level 105: Ranger: At 105, Your AOE Dream set for Rangers becomes available. This set is called the Ranerz/Raze. It provides VERY nice AOE set Bonuses that you CANNOT PASS UP. I don't care if you have to give up your first born child, you MUST get this set! It provides the following, +15% DEF, +15% Ranged Attack Block, +15% Short Attack Block and +15% HP. Get this set, +8 it if you have the Funds!. Jester:At level 105, a Jester goes from using the Guardian Bow, to using the Legendary Golden Bow. This bow is amazing in everyway Possible. You'll want it for sure! It provides the following, Additional Damage of Critical Hits +40% and +10% Attack Speed. +3 it or +5 it. a MUST HAVE! (MORE TO COME! Stay tuned! :))